Firefighters often encounter situations in which it is difficult to deliver water to the main body of a fire. For instance, the stairway in a warehouse or high-rise building may be blocked off, or there may be dangerous substances in the area that prevent firefighters from getting within a certain distance of the fire. Thus, the firefighters must proceed to an adjacent location such as a floor above or below, or a room next to, the main body of the fire, and then extend the nozzle out a window or other opening in the wall, and then attempt to aim the spray from the nozzle into another window or opening in the burn area. The nozzle may be mounted at the end of a positioning device such as generally L-shaped pole having an elongated horizontal portion that a firefighter extends out the first window or opening, and a perpendicularly extending portion that directs the nozzle towards the second window or opening. However, currently available positioning devices can be awkward to handle, and do not allow the nozzle to be accurately aimed. These and other problems are addressed by this disclosure as summarized below.